supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Liu Kang
How Liu Kang joined the Tourney Liu Kang is one of the most popular and accessible characters in the series. He is one of Earthrealm's greatest warriors, having defeated many to prove his valor. Throughout the series he has been gradually portrayed as the main hero, becoming champion after the first Mortal Kombat tournament. Liu Kang has found a nemesis in the traitorous Shang Tsung, a sorcerer who he has defeated on numerous occasions. Kang is often considered the greatest threat to the plans of Tsung and his emperor, Shao Kahn. He is a member of the White Lotus Society and trains extensively at the Wu Shi Academy. It was at the Academy that he was murdered by the Deadly Alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. In the first entry in the series, Liu Kang was shown to be non-violent, in that his finisher did not graphically kill the opponent. Starting with Mortal Kombat II, however, all of his Fatalities were more gruesome. His body was resurrected without his spirit in Mortal Kombat: Deception. This physical half killed hundreds of innocent people, with the skills he refined to protect them while he was alive. He retained his personality as a zombie, as he still had his trademark yells. A notable exception is the intro of Armageddon, where he groans like a recognizable zombie. He is said to be one of the Great Kung Lao's last descendants through various media (a trading card, the first film, etc.) It is possible that Liu Kang and Kung Lao are cousins. He is referred to as "The Immortal Champion of Mortal Kombat" in later games, and his ending in Mortal Kombat: Deception has him again assuming the role upon his restoration to life. As Liu Kang teached some Shaolin Monks at the Wu Shi Academy, a Grandall knight named Giradot appeared. He insisted on an honorable fight in the Tourney, and Liu Kang accepted it. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Liu Kang meditates with his hands on fire. After the announcer calls his name Liu Kang does four fiery punches as the camera zooms then says "Fate demands it." Special Attacks Dragon's Fire (Neutral) Liu Kang sends a fiery flame in the shape of a dragon across the screen out of his hands at his opponent. He is also able to shoot it in the air, and kneel down to send it at his opponent's feet. Bicycle Kick (Side) Liu Kang flies across the screen with a series of multiple kicks to the opponent's torso. Dragon's Uppercut (Up) Liu Kang does a cartwheel kick on his opponent, similar to his first Mortal Kombat Fatality. He then jumps into the air with a burning uppercut. Windmill Punches (Down) Liu Kang delivers a series of quick punches to his opponent at the height of their chest. The Beast Within (Hyper Smash) Based on his signature Mortal Kombat Fatality. He morphs into his dragon form (the fiery form it used in Liu Kang's victory pose from Mortal Kombat X), then consumes the upper body of his opponent. Splitter (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Liu Kang performs a backflip kick, launching his opponent in the air. He proceeds by summoning fire on his feet, before jumping feet-first in the air, impaling his opponent with both legs. Finally he splits both legs, ripping the opponent upper and lower body apart. Blood continues to rain after Liu Kang lands. Bonus Costumes Liu_kang_mk9.png|Young Liu Kang Liukangalternateconcept.png|Shaolin Robed Liu Kang Young Liu Kang Liu Kang's first bonus costume is his default costume from Mortal Kombat 2011, back when he was young. To unlock, Clear Classic-Adventure with Liu Kang. After Queen Nehelenia's writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Liu Kang's younger costume is now available!" Then, highlight Liu Kang and press Minus. Shaolin Robed Liu Kang Liu Kang's second bonus costume is based on his alternate costume from Mortal Kombat 2011, and it was the first costume he wore in the Story Mode. To unlock, defeat Mokujin in Classic Mode, then finish the mode. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You have unlocked Liu Kang's Shaolin robes. His fists burn with rage!" Then, highlight Liu Kang and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Liu Kang roars and unleashes his fiery dragon which roars. After it dissipates, Liu Kang says "I am impressed." then wipes some dusts off his face. #*Liu Kang roars and unleashes his fiery dragon which roars. After it dissipates, Liu Kang says "I do not want to hurt you." (Kitana victories only) #Liu Kang slowly brings his hands together in a Shaolin meditation, then spreads himself, waves his hands around and summons a miniature verison of his dragon form then says "Think again!" #*Liu Kang slowly brings his hands together in a Shaolin meditation, then spreads himself, waves his hands around and summons a miniature verison of his dragon form then says "You replaced me at Raiden's side?" (Johnny Cage victories only) #Liu Kang flicks his right hand forward, then sets his left fist on his right palm and bows saying "You overestimate your skill." On-Screen Appearance Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "Show me what you can do." Special Quotes *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "Shaolin Wushu has no equal." (When fighting Kung Lao) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "Prepare yourself, Jackson Briggs!" (When fighting Jax) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "I owe you nothing, Sonya Blade." (When fighting Sonya) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "Our paths cross again, Kenshi." (When fighting Kenshi) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "I do not wish to fight you." (When fighting Kitana) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "I will not bargain with you, demon." (When fighting Scorpion) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "I felt your chill." (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "Insane as always." (When fighting Mileena) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "You are as foolish as your father!" (When fighting Takeda) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "You enter the Dragon's lair!" (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "A simple exercise, Miss Briggs." (When fighting Jacqui) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "Kung Lao is a younger brother to me!" (When fighting Kung Jin) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "Face me, Shinnok!" (When fighting Shinnok) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "I will show you hell." (When fighting Kano or M. Bison) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "I have no patience for your humor." (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "You are risking your life." (When fighting Erron Black) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "I will be glad to win again!" (When fighting Ermac) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "As battle approaches, dequorum departs." (When fighting Kotal Kahn or Geese) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "Looking for something?" (When fighting Reptile) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "This is not play." (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "You will stop your attack on Earthrealm!" (When fighting D'Vorah) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "I give you no choice, Raiden." (When fighting Raiden) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "You have mocked my abilities!" (When fighting Quan Chi) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "This time, you shall die!" (When fighting Goro) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "Kitana warned me of you." (When fighting Tanya) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "I've beaten you before, and it can happen again!" (When fighting Shao Kahn) *Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "Alrght, let's see if you have what it takes." (When fighting Sophia XL) Trivia *Liu Kang's rival is a Grandall knight, in his case, Giradot Argezas. *Liu Kang shares his English voice actor with Bronzong. *Liu Kang shares his Japanese voice actor with Kojuro Katakura, Heishiro Mitsurugi, Master Chief, Cyclops, Shishiwakamaru, Col. Joshua Chamberlain, Yuan Ka-Fai, Shout, Dr. John Watson, Hatchan, Rick O'Connell, Enel, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bob Wilson and Diavolo. *Liu Kang shares his French voice actor with Guan Yu, Chrom, Frosty Toya, Ghirahim, Toshiie Maeda, Recca Hanabishi, Michael O'Halloran, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Captain Falcon, Balak, Crunch Bandicoot and Sceptile. *Liu Kang shares his German voice actor with Mighty Gazelle, Earl Sinclair. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes